Fate
by Roonil.Love
Summary: What happens when Alice and Jasper are stranded in the middle of an iceland. All they have is a cabin, and themselves. Too bad they hate each other... M language OOC! Oneshot. Alice/Jasper BTW, I don't like Twilight but, I can appreciate this pairing.


Alice Brandon boarded the plane eagerly, excited to go for her vacation.  
She was going to go to Honolulu, Hawaii. Her mind was occupied envisioning herself lying in a hammock supported by two huge palm trees. In her mind she was sipping at a piña colada. She imagined the stress leaving her. She imagined herself in a world where there was no design companies, no rivals for the catwalk. Just her, and her hammock, and her drink. No stress, no work, no sewing machines, no Jasper Whitlock.

Just Alice.

As Alice took her seat she closed her eyes and dreamed of Hawaii.

When she awoke she was chipper and excited. She hadn't been dreaming like she thought that she had been. She really was sitting in first class on an airplane on it's way to Hawaii. She really was.

Alice smiled to herself and stretched her arms out, accidentally hitting the person beside her, that she didn't notice was there.

"Oh, sorry!" Alice said, not meeting the strangers eyes.

"It's fine," the voice said. The voice was familiar to Alice. And not in a good way.

She craned her neck to look at him horror-movie slow.

"Whitlock? She asked in disbelief.

"Miss me?" the blonde-haired, blue-eyed, cocky bastard asked.

Alice scoffed and turned away from him, trying her hardest to stay the mature fashion designer she was.

Stupid intern.

Alice and Jasper didn't say a word to each other...but that didn't last long. Before either of them knew it they were both ready to have a fist fight instead of a simple, mindless argument.

"Explain to me, why I don't fire you right now," Alice requested through her teeth.

"Because, you know you love me," Jasper said with a smirk.

Alice knew the reason why she didn't fire him. No, not because she loved him—because she didn't! Because, he was the best intern she had ever had working for her at Mary and Alice. _Unpaid _intern, as a matter of fact. That made it even worse.

Mary and Alice was the name of her fashion company. Instead of being founded by two people, it was just Alice though the name may make others assume otherwise.

Mary Alice was her full name. Though she hated her full name it was the best way to describe her company. Mary was the more sophisticated side of Alice.

Mary's lines consisted of more...professional clothing. Alice's lines were more spontaneous, and fun.

"Hah!" Alice scoffed. After a moment, "God, I hate you."

"Love you, too."

Alice huffed and crossed her arms refusing to look at him. She grabbed the headphones that were in front of her and watched the stupid vampire movie before her eyes.

Alice drifted off to sleep without realizing she was tired. She was exhausted.

She woke to screaming.

"Everyone, please stay calm!" she heard a panicked voice yell.

"What's going on?" she slurred groggily.

"Brandon," she heard Jasper say in her ear.

She turned to face him, "Hmm?" she answered sleepily.

"Brace yourself."

His words caught Alice by surprise, they seemed to open her eyes. She caught hold of reality, and realized what was happening.

The plane was going down.

Alice found herself screaming, holding on to her seat for dear life.

_Boom!_

Everything went dark.

"Alice, Alice, Alice, wake up," a gentle voice said. She felt herself shaking slightly, Jasper was trying to wake her up.

"Mmm," she said, and turned in her half-consciousness. Suddenly, the awful truth dawned on her.

She shot straight up and found herself surrounded by cold. Cold, white, powder. It was wet. Snow.

"Jasper?" she asked confused. "What happened?"

"Well, you and I both just miraculously survived a plane crash," he explained with a nervous look on his face.

Alice suddenly remembered she hated this man.

"Of all people," she muttered under her breath.

Jasper heard her. "Well, if you're okay, I guess I can just leave you hear. I don't know why, but I thought you might not want to freeze to death."  
Alice watched him walk away. She watched the way he swayed his arms as he walked. It wasn't long before she called out in an agitated voice, "Jasper!"

He turned around sharply and glared at her. "What?"

"Help me, _please_," she said, emphasizing the last word as it laced through the sentence entrancing Jasper in her sarcasm. He was fascinated by her, despite his hatred for his boss.

He bent down and picked her up off of the snowy ground, silently.

After they had walked a few feet he mused quietly, "A cabin."

"What?" Alice asked.

"A cabin, I see a cabin up ahead!"

Alice turned her head away from Jasper's face and looked out towards the open space. She squinted and tried to find the cabin Jasper was talking about. She saw it.

"Do you see it?" he asked.

Alice turned to face him again. "Yeah. I see it."

Silence.

"Can I walk?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, can you?"

She debated for a second. "I want to try."

"Okay," Jasper said, and he removed Alice from their bridal-style embrace, setting her on the ground. As soon as Alice's small feet connected with the snowy floor she cried out in pain.

"Oh, dear God! For the love of Jesus," she screamed as she toppled over.

"What happened?" Jasper asked curiously.

She glared daggers at him, "My fucking ankle is broken, you idiot!"

He sighed and bent down to pick her up once more.

_Well, at least there's a cabin, _Jasper thought, trying to stay optimistic.

Alice, on the other hand, was very much tightly glued to her pessimism, at the moment.

After an hour of being carried by Jasper, Alice was freezing cold. How the hell did she end up in snow, on her way to Hawaii?

She folded her arms tightly around her trying to stay warm. Suddenly, she was hyper-aware of how warm Jasper was, it took all she had not to hug him.

Alice groaned reveling in the fact that she was in deep, deep crap.

"What?" Jasper asked.

Alice ignored him, and after a few minutes he quit wondering.

Alice began to doze off every now and again, not a long sleep though. More like half of a nap. Jasper's shallow breaths, and footsteps mingling with the sound of his heart beating was like a lullaby to her.

She closed her eyes, but before she had time to lull off to sleep, she heard a voice in her ear, "Brandon," it said.

"What?" she asked.

Jasper responded with, "We're here. We're at the cabin."

Alice's eyes snapped open and she jerked forward. "We're here?" she asked excitedly, hope dawning on her.

"No, I just said that to make you _think_ we were," he retorted sarcastically.

She ignored him. She was looking at the cabin. It was built of red logs, it was small, and snow covered, it was very homey.

Jasper approached it and knocked on the door.

No response.

Again, nothing. Silence.

"Open. The. God. Forsaken. Door!" Alice screamed banging on it with her fist, punctuating each word with a loud pound.

Nothing.

Alice reached for the doorknob, knowing it was useless. It would be locked.

Oh, but it wasn't.

"Hello?" Jasper called out as he entered the cabin. "Is anyone here?"

When neither of them heard any type of response they tried calling out again.

"Oh, forget it," Jasper huffed, entering the cabin further than the door mat. He walked into the living room, which was fully furnished and sat Alice down on the couch.

"How's your ankle?" Jasper asked, much to Alice's surprise.

"What do you care?" Alice asked, folding her arms.

"Excuse me for being hospitable...," Jasper muttered stalking off to examine the cabin.

"Are you just going to leave me here!" Alice called after him.

Jasper whipped around, quickly. "D'you expect me to carry you around everywhere I go?" he asked.

Alice looked at him with an agitated look, "Well, I'm sitting here with my arms outstretched, imploring you, Whitlock, what do you think? It could only mean but so many things!"

Jasper muttered something under his breath that unintelligible, but obviously an insult.

"I heard that," muttered Alice, more to herself than anyone else.

As Jasper made his way over to her Alice seemed to finally appreciate how good-looking he was. His chiseled arms visible through his shirt, and of course his flawless face, and oh! His hair...

Jasper snorted, snapping Alice out of ogling stance, and making her once again defensive, "What!" she snapped.

"You looked like you were about to have an orgasm," he chuckled.

Alice mentally flipped him the bird. "Y'know what? Forget you! I'll stay here. You go parade around the cabin. See if I care!"

"Whatever suits your fancy," Jasper shrugged.

Alice had fallen asleep how many times today? She didn't know all she knew was that she was exhausted. Her last conscious thought was, _If I make it out of here alive, I'm _so_ firing that asshole._

She woke up to a smooth voice, cursing loudly, "Shit!"

Alice rubbed at her eyes groggily, "Wha happenin'?"

Jasper looked apologetic, "Aw, man, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up, Brandon." He actually sounded sincere.

"'S okay... 'M fine..." Alice murmured sleepily. She felt her body shift. Jasper had sat down, on the end of the couch.

"Um, I have some bad news..." he said, nervously.

"Oh, no. What is it?" Alice asked, afraid to even know.

"There's only one bed. But, it's fine, I'll sleep on the couch until we can get in touch with someone." He threw his phone in the air then caught it.

Alice was surprised by his sudden change of heart. Why shouldn't she return the favor?

"No. You go sleep on the bed, and I'll just stay here. 'Kay?"

"Nuh-uh, you ain't getting out of this. C'mon," he said, making a move to pick her up. So this is how he was gonna play, huh?

"Whitlock. Get. Off. Of. Me. You are sleeping on the bed, and I am sleeping on the couch, end of story."

"Sorry, Brandon, but there's just one more chapter. The exciting climax of the story! Where I take your cute, little ass and put you in bed." Jasper protested.

Alice laughed at his words.

"What?"

"You, ha ha, y-you sounded so like a pedophile right then!" she laughed.

Jasper rolled his eyes, and scooped her up in his arms.

Due to the many protests, and angry shouts the trip there was a little delayed, because Jasper had to stop every time Alice smarted him across the face, to rub away the stinging sensation.

But, when they finally did get there this is the conversation that followed:

Alice: "Whitlock, you take me back right now!"

Jasper: "No."

Only, repeated several times.

"Are you willing to compromise?" Alice asked.

Jasper shrugged. "It really depends on what you're offering...," he trailed off, mysteriously.

"You sleep on the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor in here." she reasoned.

"Hell no! You're injured!"

Alice rolled her eyes then said, "How about you drag the couch in here and you sleep on th—" he cut her off.

"No. There is no way you can convince me to let you sleep anywhere else but, this bed."

"Same here," Alice said, stubbornly.

After a few minutes of awkward silence realizing what that meant, Jasper finally broke the silence. "Well, then I guess we'll just _both_ sleep in the bed."

Alice appreciated his confidence. "Fine. I guess we will."

Alice rolled over to the right side of the bed, as Jasper slid in on the left. Alice took the afghan and threw it over Jasper. He then took it and threw it over her. He could see that Alice was about to protest so he took half and pulled it over on his side.

"I'm not going through _that_ again."

Alice chuckled to herself.

"Well, goodnight Whitlock." Alice said.

"Night, Alice."

Alice beamed to herself. This did not go unnoticed by Jasper.

"What?"

"You called me Alice," she said in awe.

"Yes, well, goodnight."

"Goodnight Jasper."

"Good morning!" greeted morning-person Alice, to a very Garfield-on-a-Monday like, Jasper.

"Hey."

"So, last night, I was thinking," Alice began, "that for the rest of the time that we are in this predicament, we should at least act civil towards each other, y'know?"

"Yeah, I agree."

"I'm glad!" said Alice returning to her bubbly childhood self.

She leaned in then pecked his cheek. "That was hard to do," she muttered.

"Why's that?" Jasper asked, his hand where she had kissed him.

Alice looked determinedly into his eyes. "Because," she paused, "I really wanted to do _this._" And, she leaned into him, and pressed her lips lightly against his. He returned the kiss eagerly, their lips moving against each others.

As they kissed, as they suffered through the unbearable ecstasy, they felt and heard, and saw the fireworks behind their closed lids.

Alice's eyes stung; she had begun to cry. As the teardrops fell onto Jasper's face his eyes snapped open.

He took her face in his hands, and carefully detached their lips.

"Oh, Alice! What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked.

Her vision was blurred by her tears, but she could still see the worried lines etched in his face.

"It's—it's just...I tried so hard not to admit to myself that I had feelings for you, b-but now it's obvious that it was a lost cause, a-and I realize now that we could have been together for so long, but I just cut off all of those feelings, or at least I tried to... And, then they just kept growing and boiling up inside of me, and then today, spontaneously out of nowhere, I just release them out on you, and your probably so confused, and—!"

Jasper cut her off, "Alice! If I'm with you than _everything_ makes perfect sense. Since this moment, I've seen everything so clearly... As if I was blind, and now I can see. Don't you see Alice? You're everything. You've always been everything. And, I believe that it's fate that we're here together. It's been worked out in the heavens, that we would survive that plane crash. It took something as horrible, and drastic as thousands of deaths, to make me realize that you _are _the one for me. You always have been, I just hadn't realized it yet.

"And, this isn't really how I pictured this moment, but I love you, Alice. More than anything. More than all of the petty school crushes combined. More than breathing. And, I never want to endure a day that I don't get to see your face."

Alice was so shocked she couldn't speak. She figured a kiss would suffice.

She gathered all of her courage, and broke off the kiss. "I love you."

His answer was simple, "I love you, too." A thought struck him. "Let's get married!"

She was astounded. "What?"

"Let's get married!" he repeated. "We love each other why should we wait? We could elope. As soon as we get out of this God damn place, we'll get married!"

"I-I...," she trailed off.

"Unless," he took a deep breath, "Unless, you don't want to...?"

"No, no! I do! It's just don't you think we might be doing something, I don't know..."

"Crazy?" Jasper suggested.

"Well, yeah! I mean, c'mon, wasn't it always me that was the crazy one? Back in school, it was _always_ me who was doing the spontaneous stuff out of nowhere. You were always the laid back Jasper Whitlock. Why have we switched roles all of a sudden?"

Jasper couldn't breathe. "Maybe, we should just think it over, I guess."

"Maybe?" Alice asked.

Jasper sighed.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"D'you think we're going to die here?"

Jasper had his arms around her in no time at all. "No." The one word, said so fiercely was enough to drive Alice into silence.

_The end._


End file.
